


Lurya (Lucifer x Zarya) One-shots

by KurakiChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakiChan/pseuds/KurakiChan
Summary: When I need a break from all the (loose) canon in my fanfiction series Monsters Rise I have a mild addiction to writing LuciferxZarya one-shots lmaoIt'll range from some cute fluff to mild smut on average and tbh I'll probably write some actual smut eventually. I've been working on this series for three years. Why not? LOLSome might drop future plot hints, some are completely unrelated. You'll never know lmao
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Zarya Vasile





	1. Masquerade

Masquerade.

  
  


“I don’t want to do this,” Zarya stated loudly from behind her closed door.

Sam and Dean exchanged wary glances in the hallway. They were both dressed nicely in fitted suits. The brothers silently mouthed and moved their hands about as to who should say something first to Zarya. Dean lightly tapped his brother’s chest, prompting Sam to roll his eyes and sigh. “We’re not too keen on the idea either, Clarke, but the Mikaelsons have the amulet Rowena needs for the spell.”

“It’s not even the Original vampires that bother me!” She called back. “I _do not_ wear goddamn dresses! Or makeup for that matter!”

Once again the brothers silently went back and forth until Sam slapped the back of his brother’s head. “Ah, come on, Zare,” Dean started rockily. “I know it sucks but I-- well, I’m sure you look great. Come on, let me and Sammy see.”

Zarya was quiet so long it had begun to worry the Winchesters. They both jumped back nearly a foot when the doorknob turned ever so slowly. Their voices and breaths caught awkwardly in their throats when they laid eyes on her. She wore a ball gown that hugged her upper abdomen with small sleeves off her shoulders. The fabric started off black until it faded into a stunning, shimmering gold at the bottom. Every single curve was perfectly visible across her body. Her hair had been half pulled back with a couple of golden barrettes, the ends of the locks falling into loose curls. A pale pink lip gloss had been applied alongside black mascara and eyeliner, and champagne eye shadow. In her trembling hands was a very detailed, beautiful golden mask.

“Can we get this over with already?” She complained. “I think I’m gonna throw up and we haven’t even left yet.”

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Zarya’s face paled as she stared up at Mikaelson manor. “Why the fuck do they have to be such show-offs?”

Dean chuckled and gently ushered her in with a hand on her lower back. “How many poor saps do you think were compelled for half this shit?” He muttered.

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Both of you try to remember we’re here for an amulet so we can go the hell home.”

With their masks on, the trio stepped into Mikaelson mansion. Neither brother was surprised when Zarya’s first stop after they parted ways was the bar. She tipped back two shots of absinthe (because of course the Mikaelsons had a bar filled with every liquor thinkable) when Nova approached her. Even at a masquerade ball Nova Vasile was so blatantly obvious with her tight, red gown and clicking heels. The elder Vasile took a shot of bourbon before addressing Zarya.

“The amulet you guys want _is_ here,” she confirmed. “But Klaus has hybrids guarding the room it's in. I don’t know if you’ve got some kind of bird brained plan already, but the best time to _try_ ,” she could not stress the word enough, “would be during the first dance.”

“D-dance?” Zarya stuttered.

Nova chuckled. “You’ve got maybe five minutes before they start this gods awful waltz where you keep switching partners. It goes on for like fifteen minutes I swear. None of the Mikaelsons will step away from that tradition. Good luck, kid!” With another shot of bourbon, Nova vanished into the crowd. Zarya was able to have one more shot of absinthe before the bell went tolling for the wretched waltz.

As Zarya was thrust into the crowd going to the ballroom, she searched relentlessly for Sam or Dean. Her heart began to thump painfully with anxiety. She didn't know how to waltz! Who the hell still learned how to waltz?! She was practically frozen stiff in front of the stranger who would be her first partner, still looking around for the Winchesters. When the music began, she let out a small squeak from the sudden contact because the man had taken her hand and put his other on her waist. He effortlessly glided her around as if her feet weren’t even on the floor.

“Man, Z, you really have no rhythm for classical,” he teased her with a playful grin. Finally Zarya noticed the lollipop in his mouth.

Her eyes widened behind her gold mask. “Gabriel?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“What? You didn't think I didn't get invited, did ya? Besides, you’re like one giant S.O.S. So spill it, Z; what are you three doing here?”

She sighed, her eyes still ferociously scanning over the enormous ballroom with no luck. Everyone in their fancy clothes and masks blended into one another indistinguishably. “We know Klaus has Hecate’s lost amulet somewhere in this maze. Rowena needs it for a spell.”

The young archangel’s brow quirked upwards curiously. “Hecate’s amulet? She ditched that thing a _long_ time ago for good reasons. What could you possibly want with it?”

“I’m confident that Saskia was part of the Persian empire growing up in an effort to please Remiel. When she started to spiral and destroy basically everything because Remiel wouldn’t use her as a vessel, the Greeks called upon Hecate who used her amulet and power to banish - and I wouldn’t doubt curse - Saskia the fuck out of Greece. If Rowena can harness that amulet with the Book of the Damned then we stand a chance of killing her hopefully before she can finish and release her ‘night creatures’ or whatever.”

Gabriel had a feeling it was going to be something incredibly wild and psychotic. The thought of Hecate sparked an idea in his head. Knowing the first partner switch was seconds away, he grinned down at the ravenette. “I think I can help you once you retrieve the amulet, but I have to take care of a couple of things first. So you’re gonna go see someone I _know_ can get you in to take the amulet.” 

Zarya opened her mouth to speak, but he only winked and swiftly let her off into the crowd with the partner swap. She stumbled over her feet a couple of times positively terrified she was about to have to dance with some stranger she would step all over. God only knew how many vampires were in the room alone. With her eyes closed behind her golden mask, she just fell until a pair of cold hands caught her. Her greener than blue eyes snapped open and were immediately unable to question the messy, sandy blonde hair or ocean blue eyes behind the white mask.

_You’re a sly bastard, Gabe,_ she thought.

Without a word, and unlike his brother, Lucifer gently set Zarya’s feet on top of his with her gown just grazing the floor. He held her gently against him, cautiously swaying the both of them to the music. “I didn't tell Gabriel to do this,” he finally told her sternly. “He dragged me to this stupid thing.”

Zarya couldn’t help the small chuckle that passed her pale lips. “Why am I not surprised?” She muttered. Still she tried to find Sam or Dean to no avail. Were they even in the ballroom? With a small sigh her gaze returned to his blue eyes. “Can you help me with something?”

His lips pulled into a smirk. “I should have known you would be up to something. By all means, lay it on me, Rya.”

She tried to ignore the extra thump in her chest as she thought about how nice it felt to have their fingers intertwined the way they were. “Klaus has Hecate’s amulet somewhere in the building. We get it to Rowena and she should be able to power down Saskia enough finally to kill her and those mutated creatures of hers.”

“Hecate?” She nodded. “Heh. She’s a tough cookie.” He rolled his eyes.

“You… you _know_ Hecate?”

“Gabriel pretended to be a pagan god for centuries. She was one of the only few to have enough brains not to be at Elysian Fields. I’m sure he went off to go smooth her over personally. She would tolerate Gabe because sometimes he’s funny but she never did care for me.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” The ravenette quipped back half playfully. “Can you help me?”

Just for her little quip, he responded with, “Oh, sure I _can_.”

Zarya nearly threw her head back and groaned loud enough to tune out the music. She debated on telling him to shove it then and either hoped to find Sam and Dean or she would try herself. Then she thought about the Mikaelson family as a whole, their connection to witches, and not knowing how many hybrids Klaus had on site. There was also the matter of how many guests alone were just vampires or even other supernatural creatures. Wolves? Witches? Clearly there were at least two freaking archangels. She was outnumbered with no idea of how badly. There was only one person strong enough and willing to protect her and she was staring up at him. Instead of a sigh, her hand tightened a little around his. She didn't notice, but he did.

“ _Will_ you _please_ help me, Lucifer?”

Dipping her low and just out of earshot of the few vampires around them, the archangel smiled lightly down at her. “Of course I will, Rya. Close your eyes.”

Without hesitating she let her eyes shut. Zarya felt him pull her back up against his chest. They started to spin, not unlike when Gabriel had let her go prior, but then the music faded from her ears. Hearing silence, she opened her eyes. They were in one of the upstairs hallways against a wall because of the two hybrids walking at the other end. Once they were gone, Lucifer’s grip on her loosened but still she didn't move. Slowly, he reached towards her and lifted her mask off of her eyes when she didn't shy away. The champagne eye shadow was a bit of a surprise, but then again so was everything else. 

She had never worn gold before. It was certainly a curious choice. The gown fit her beautifully though, leaving not a single crease of space as it hugged her tightly. It was obvious the way her chest moved up and down that she had been purposely trying to steady her breaths. Her hair was done _nearly_ to perfection even. To the human eye, and probably most other creatures, it did look perfect; neatly pulled half back by two shimmering gold barrettes and falling into light curls. But Lucifer could still see each beautiful imperfection. Each raven or indigo strand that still peeked up where it didn't quite belong, the unevenness of the curls and barrettes, the way her bangs were losing tension from all of the hairspray and beginning to slump across her forehead and around her right eye. 

With a slightly trembling hand of her own, Zarya slid his white mask up as well. It was a curious choice of him, but she couldn’t quite say she was surprised. Thinking about it, she could have anticipated an all white suit. Admittedly she was glad he went with all black instead except the red tie and white mask. Had Gabriel picked it out since he forced Lucifer into coming? Or had he been required to go and picked out the suit himself?

_How about you focus on getting the amulet?_ Zarya barked at herself. Slowly, she finally stepped away though there was still barely a few inches separating them.

Lucifer held his hand back out for her, mouthing ‘ _follow me_ ’. With another controlled rise and fall of her pale, half exposed chest, Zarya slid her hand gently back into his. The other held her mask and the hem of her gown partially up. They ventured silently down the hall until there was one room with two hybrids guarding it. Zarya stopped before they were seen, but Lucifer gave a light tug on her hand.

‘ _Do you even have a plan?_ ’ She mouthed with wide eyes.

He smirked and rolled his eyes in response before pulling her forward. Zarya was borderline panicking. What the hell had been thinking? Oh, that’s right, she really wasn’t. She just thought of which option would have been mildly less catastrophic. She figured it must have been the stupid suit that caused her to actually choose the _most_ catastrophic option. As they approached the two hybrids she remained behind the archangel with her expression braced for something awful.

“You two aren’t supposed to be up here,” one of them spoke gruffly.

Lucifer had let go of Zarya’s hand and tried to stand entirely in front of her. His eyes flicked between the two hybrids, signature devilish smirk on his face. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t supposed to do a lot of things.” He shrugged and harshly rammed both of his hands into the hybrids’ chests, pulling out their beating hearts. Dropping the organs on the floor beside the dessicated corpses, he snapped his fingers to get rid of the hybrid blood on his arms then opened the double doors.

Zarya stared up at him with her mouth slightly agape. “Are you serious?!” She whisper-yelled for fear of more hybrids or vampires. “That was your plan?!”

He shrugged, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “What more of a plan do you need? Hybrids die by ripping out their hearts. I’m Lucifer. They didn't and do not stand a chance. Now come find the amulet before I have to do that ten more times.” He smirked again.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she all but stomped past him muttering something about ‘arrogant jackass archangel’. Lucifer snickered as he shut the doors behind them. The room was filled with various objects from every different century causing the ravenette to then groan. Of course the Mikaelsons were also hoarders in their own weird way. Two icy fingers gently tapped on her bare shoulder and she looked up at Lucifer who was pointing to a dark wooden box on a shelf above.

“I’d put money on the thing with angel warding on it.” Ignoring her protests as soon as he did it, Lucifer grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her right up to the shelf. “Well I can’t grab it if it’s warded, Rya.”

Desperately trying to ignore the heat scorching across her reddening cheeks, Zarya hastily swiped the box off the shelf. She slid down suddenly with a small yelp. Her feet barely touched the ground as she was cradled against the archangel. Were Sam and Dean looking for her yet? Were they focused on finding the amulet? There was no controlling the increasingly rapid way her chest rose and fell. She jumped suddenly when she heard shouting outside. They had just enough time to pop open the box and verify that it was Hecate’s amulet before the doors were kicked open by more hybrids.

Lucifer jumped immediately in front of the ravenette and searched for her escape. Surely there was no going back out the door even if (or more likely when) he killed the hybrids; she would just be running right into vampires and Mikaelsons with the amulet. His eyes caught a window at the other end of the room. It was risky, but he knew he could protect her. As the hybrids came at them he tossed them away, impaling the first few on various objects.

_“Rya! Window! Now!”_

Zarya’s eyes immediately widened as far as they could go. Some hybrid blood splattered across her cheek as she stood frozen. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her eyes found the large window across the room. Cradling the box to her chest, without a second thought she trusted the archangel and went full sprint towards the window. She clamped her eyes shut tightly and gave a small twist to crash through the glass with her shoulder and back. She felt some of the glass slice across her bare skin, then the cool air of the night. Just before she could even start to plummet towards the ground, arms wrapped around her and fluttering feathers whisked her away.


	2. Unknown Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya gets mysterious and flirty texts from an unknown number.

Unknown Sender. 

  
  


It was just another Friday in Lebanon for Zarya and the Winchesters; she and Dean awaited Sam’s return from the grocery store before they ventured to a bar for the better half of the night. Dean mindlessly stared at something on his laptop screen with his phone beside it while Zarya read some old Men of Letters files she hadn’t read before with her phone also on the table. Her screen lit up with a soft vibrate. She didn't recognize the number but opened the message out of curiosity.

  
  


**_Don’t go to the bar with Sam & Dean tonight._ **

  
  


She made no indication of reaction towards the message before quickly typing a simple, ‘ _Who is this?_ ’ and setting the device back down. It was barely a minute before the person responded.

  
  


**_Someone you know, I assure you. So I need you to trust me and not go out tonight._ **

  
  


Zarya’s eyes peered slowly up towards Dean. He hadn’t moved at all, just staring at the laptop with his phone untouched beside. Could it be Sam pulling a prank or something? Maybe Nova? The rational part of her brain told her not to reply and instead block the number. However, the curiosity ran rampant since the chat bubbles were blue, indicating the mystery texter also had an iPhone like the ravenette did. She couldn’t help herself and indulged the person.

  
  


_I’m gonna need some kind of proof that you know me if you’re not gonna give me a name. Not exactly trying to get on Catfish or Punk’d ever._

  
  


She didn't know why she bothered to set the phone down again. Clearly whoever it was was invested in talking right then.

  
  


**_You have a scar just above your fourth rib cage on your right side from a childhood accident._ **

  
  


Zarya’s brows raised suddenly. Was it really that rib in specific? She had never actually noticed… With another glance at Dean she confirmed there was no plausible way it was him screwing with her. His laptop wasn’t a Mac further eliminating him. The door opened then with Sam walking down the stairs, grocery bags on his arms.

  
  


_Tell me how you know that._

**_Hah. I may have seen you once or twice without your shirt on._ **

  
  


Her eyes widened at the quick reply and its contents. It eliminated Sam who was walking past her with his arms full. Had Nova seen her without a shirt before? She shuddered a little at the thought. Deciding she could use the amusement, she continued to respond.

  
  


_Alright smartass, then why shouldn’t I go out and get wasted tonight? Do you know what kind of week I’ve had? You could probably do with a few drinks too._

**_I know you’re prone to winding up in situations that put your life in danger. Is that your way of hinting you’d like to get drinks with me sometime?_ **

  
  


Zarya let a soft chuckle out when she read the message, and another one appeared below it before she could respond.

  
  


**_You probably don’t want to tell Sam & Dean about this conversation._ **

  
  


“Who are you chucklin’ at?” Dean’s voice broke her thoughts suddenly.

She hesitated only for a second as she glanced back down to the most recent message. “Nova,” she lied. “She got a new number and she thinks she’s pranking me with it.”

He laughed a little. “So how do you know it’s Nova then?”

“Katia texted me earlier with the new number because Nova tried to prank her.” She smiled. “I’m letting her have some fun.”

  
  


_I dunno, stranger, are you trying to meet us at the bar you don’t want me going to for some unknown reason?_

**_I don’t want you to go because you want to relax and all you’re going to do is end up in the middle of something again. Just stay home for once. Or you and I could go somewhere else without the Winchesters (;_ **

  
  


“Alright, ready to go?” Sam announced with a smile.

“Fuck yes,” Dean sighed happily as he stood. “Earth to Zare! Let’s go get wasted.”

She glanced between her phone and the brothers a couple of times. Perhaps a quiet night with the bunker to herself would be more relaxing than going to a bar. She could order in, take a long and entirely uninterrupted bath, maybe even get some actual sleep for the first time in about a week and a half. “You know, I think I’m actually gonna stay in tonight and have a little lady night for myself.” She smiled. “I could go for a bath in some peace and quiet since Katia got me those bath bombs for Christmas.”

Dean waved her off with a “Lame!” whereas Sam agreed that it sounded like a much better idea for Zarya that night. They bid their farewells and once the brothers were driving away, she turned back to her text messages.

  
  


_So now my mystery texter is trying to seduce and lure me? How do I know you’re not some sex trafficer or homicidal creep looking for his next body to dump in the woods?_

**_You, my dear, watch far too much murdery mysteries for your own good. No, if you don’t want to meet me somewhere without the Winchesters I am perfectly content with texting like this._ **

_So if I ever want to know who you are, I have to meet you alone? Dude do you know how sketchy that sounds? LOL_

**_At least you’re smart about it, a rúnsearc._ **

  
  


She recognized that the term was Irish, but was nowhere fluent enough to know what it meant so she took to the internet. As soon as she typed it in it translated right away: _my secret love._ So it was someone who knew she had Irish roots, and upgraded from random stranger to borderline sketchy secret admirer.

  
  


_So, what? I don’t even get a phone call? And don’t try telling me your phone isn’t capable or some bullshit because I’m not stupid - you’re using an iPhone like I am._

**_Yes, I am but no you don’t get a phone call. Terribly sorry, my love, but I am someone you know. Can’t go ruining surprises so easily._ **

_What’s your endgame then? Why are you doing this?_

**_I wanted to warn you not to go out tonight. And I wanted to talk to you._ **

_If I know you then why don’t you just come and talk to me?_

**_Not yet, darling. In due time, I assure you._ **

_Fine, then can I be positive that this isn’t another Vasile or Crowley dicking with me?_

**_You have my word._ **

_Okay. Well, you got your way and I didn't go out with Sam and Dean. How do you know something’s gonna happen at the bar they go to? They don’t even know which one they’re going to._

**_Because there’s monsters who loathe the Winchesters so deeply it is their goal to hunt them to the ends of the Earth until they are dead._ **

_Jeeze you’re morbid and vivid. Alrighty then. You wanted to talk to me, so talk._

  
  


She locked her phone and slipped it in her back pocket. She neatened up her pile of folders on the table, then headed to her bedroom to decide on a take out place and set up for her bath. She couldn’t decide if she wanted pizza or Chinese.

  
  


**_How much longer do you think you can keep Dean at bay knowing how he feels about you?_ **

  
  


Zarya gasped a little at the words. Things had been relatively calm, but she could always feel when Dean’s eyes were on her. She felt guilty for having given him the impression that she felt even remotely similar to how he did. She had thought she felt differently for him, she truly had. She even wanted to. She tried so hard to. Yet she just couldn’t fall for him like he had her. Sometimes he would be a little extra sweet to her and she knew why. She just didn't have the heart to break his so she tried to keep her distance when it came to anything feely.

  
  


_I don’t know, honestly. I care about him, I do, just not the way I know he cares about me._

**_Is there someone else?_ **

_Are you asking in the hopes that it’s you even though I have no idea who you are?_

**_Silly woman. You wouldn’t tell me who it was even if you knew who I am. You can at least admit to me if you feel for another other than Dean._ **

_You’re right - I wouldn’t LOL so I guess… yeah. I think there is someone else._

**_You ‘think’?_ **

_Yeah, and you would too if you met him lmao_

**_Tell me about him then. And go with the Chinese take out; Dean isn’t there to steal all of the crab rangoons._ **

_How the hell do you know about that…? Or that I was deciding on take out?_

**_It’s just how well I know you, a_ ** **_rúnsearc. Besides, who don’t you complain to about Dean eating your crab rangoons?_ **

  
  


She laughed a little before ordering the Chinese take out then picking out a bath bomb. All the while she thought about what she would reply with. Why was she so amused talking personally to someone who clearly knew her well though she had no idea who it was?

  
  


_He’s an ass most of the time, but he’s always there when I need him. The good, the bad, all of it. I don’t agree with most of the things he does, but I find myself unable to stay away._

  
  


Maybe it was nice to be able to talk to someone seemingly unbiased. Zarya had no idea who it was which could bite her in the ass later, but it was comforting to be able to tell someone at least something. She had talked to Nova before, sure, but it wasn’t helpful at all. As she collected her Chinese food and headed back downstairs her phone chimed in her pocket. With Sam and Dean gone for the night she had turned on her sound.

  
  


**_You’re not always going to agree with everything anyone does. There are things you disagree with Sam and Dean doing too, are there not? You need to put and keep yourself somewhere that feels right. Somewhere you feel you belong._ **

_How are you going to sit there behind your phone giving me solid advice when you’ve made it decently clear that you have some kind of thing for me, oh secretive admirer?_

**_Because while you talk to me, I want you to think of him. Not Dean, obviously, the ‘ass’._ **

_Why the hell would you want that? Do you have any idea how I talk to him? For the lack of patience he has with most other people/creatures he has the patience of a fucking saint with me and my mouth LOL_

**_You’re the most real with him, are you not? You don’t feel the need to hide yourself or your emotions like you do around Sam or Dean or even the other Vasiles. You don’t need to put on a brave face for anyone. You can let yourself go and be free. You can be that way while you talk to me._ **

_I suppose I could, but I don’t think you could be anything like how he is. He’s… he’s truly one of a kind._

  
  


Setting up a small table next to the filling tub, Zarya set out her take out with a bright smile. She undressed, tossing her clothes in a corner, and clipped her hair up off of her neck. She sat slowly into the warm water with a lavender scented bath bomb, sighing contentedly. With half of her first rangoon eaten her phone chimed with a reply from the mystery texter.

  
  


**_Let me guess… you did get the Chinese food?_ **

_If you know me as well as you claim, then you tell me (;_

  
  


Zarya snickered at her half witty response before finishing off the other half of the rangoon. She reached for a spare rib when her phone went off again. The response almost made her fumble the phone into the tub.

  
  


**_I can almost bet money that you’re sitting in the bathtub with Chinese take out on your side. If I’m wrong, then by all means, send me a picture (;_ **

  
  


“You little asshole,” she muttered with a half grin. If she would be real with herself for five minutes then maybe she would admit the person talking to her did sound an awful lot like Lucifer. Maybe she did figure it was him, maybe not. Either way she found herself having fun oddly enough.

  
  


_Hey, maybe you can be enough of an ass to compete!_

**_Maybe you’re just trying to place him near you somehow because you do want him around more than you care to admit. He must be pretty hot!_ **

  
  


Zarya actually laughed out loud before replying. She was having a grand old time with her bath, Chinese food, and unusual conversation.

  
  


_That’s really funny, actually, because he’s a pretty cold son of a bitch LMAO_

**_You’re no furnace either._ **

_So are you trying to say I’m not hot as in physically attractive, or that I’m also a generally cold bitch? Because I’ll bet on the latter._

**_As long as you acknowledge that you are quite attractive._ **

_Is that you admitting that you find me attractive, or assuming that he-whom-I-can’t-run-from does?_

**_Well you’re not going to tell me he doesn’t find you attractive. I’m sure he could agree that you make a man think in a way he might not be used to._ **

_Oh? And what way would that be? Because I’ve seen some of the things that Dean leaves up or searches on his computer and I can only hope he has never once pictured my face on any of it._

**_Uh, no. Absolutely not. Don’t you wonder why “he-whom-you-can’t-run-from” always returns to and for you? You have the guts to back up your barking mouth with your fists. You show compassion where it’s due and ruthlessness to survive. Around all of that is the most beautiful woman to walk across this pitiful Earth._ **

  
  


Her cheeks, partially stuffed with Chinese food, tinted a light hue of pink.

  
  


_Are you saying that based on your own opinion or his?_

**_Does it matter? Either way it's a fact. Every scar, every hair out of place, it makes you the vision that you are. Of course Dean would want you. What straight male wouldn’t? To continue keeping yourself out of his reach is like waving a burger and a beer in front of his face. Just imagine all of the things “he-whom-you-can’t-run-from” must think about you knowing what runs through the simple mind of Dean Winchester._ **

_See, part of me gets where you’re coming from, but you really don’t know the asshat like I do. I know how he’s fixated on me if at least romantically, but if I crossed his mind sexually then I honestly don’t think I would still be with Sam and Dean. Pretty sure that would be even his breaking point to say ‘fuck it all’ and go for the gold LOL_

**_Are you certain about that? You did say that he has the patience of a saint when it comes to you. Perhaps he’s got something in the works if he hasn’t done anything up front yet. Something that’s spawned from just thinking about you and all of the things he would do to you._ **

  
  


Scarily enough, Zarya had to admit that that did sound exactly like something Lucifer would do. She wasn’t sure what should scare her more - if he acted immediately and impulsively, or dwelled for who knew how long on God knows what kind of thoughts coming up with some twisted but well thought out plan. That was when her brows furrowed. She scrolled back through the conversation reading over every single word and detail that time. Why had she felt so compelled to reply to the charming stranger? Probably the same reason she always found herself back around Lucifer. A smirk pulled at her lips then.

  
  


_What do you think he’d do to me after dealing with all his naughty thoughts for so long then? Because I already know what I’d like to do to him._

  
  


She set the phone down triumphantly back on the table before munching away at her take out. She figured she had at least a few minutes before he stumbled some sort of response. She had barely taken two bites from another crab rangoon when the chime of her phone widened her eyes. That quick of a reply _had_ to be dangerous.

  
  


**_I’m quite certain there’s countless things he’s thought of to do as soon as he gets you away from the Winchesters._ **

  
  


Zarya fumbled with herself for a moment. She had no doubt by then that it _had_ to be Lucifer on the other end. Fucking smartass. She would have to do something he wouldn’t expect if she wanted to screw with him back. With a rangoon just touching her lips, she slid a little lower in the lavender water so it just covered her nipples before taking a picture. She hesitated for a second before typing, ‘ _What would he think of this then?_ ’ and hitting send. It’s not like the image was _totally_ inappropriate; just enough of a tease. She waited a couple of minutes that time, watching as the message became read but no dots came up on the screen signaling a reply. She set the phone down, finished her rangoon, and decided it was time to get out of the tub. As the tub drained and she wrapped herself in a fluffy, black towel, the phone chimed. She closed her eyes before picking up the device.

  
  


**_He would think you’re a cute little smartass and resist the urge to rip you away from Lebanon before Sam and Dean could even acknowledge you were gone. From there… well, that’s on you (;_ **

  
  


Zarya’s tongue flicked against her teeth. He was challenging her and she knew it. A part of her wanted to cuss him out for screwing with her, but a bigger part was still enjoying it too much. At first it was fun because she didn't know who she was talking to, but with it being Lucifer the conversation became almost taboo. If Sam and Dean found out she was texting Lucifer right there under their noses they would _freak_ , let alone the nature of where the conversation was clearly headed. She couldn’t stop herself from continuing to reply. She _wanted_ to.

With her towel wrapped around her and showing nothing but cleavage, Zarya recorded a little video. At first her hand not holding the phone was clasping the towel at her chest. She took the hand and blew a kiss to the camera before flipping her middle finger up and holding it against her cleavage. She sent it to him with the caption, ‘ _Enough of the third person. I know it’s you, Lucifer._ ’ Before she even made it out of her bathroom did she get a reply.

  
  


**_And yet you not only reply to me again, but with a sweet little something for me. You could always drop the towel, you know… (;_ **

  
  


“Ballsy son of a bitch,” she muttered with a small laugh.

  
  


Some hours away in Detroit, Lucifer snickered when another image appeared on his screen. Zarya had dropped the towel, and sent him a picture of it at her feet on the floor. He started to type a response when another picture came in and actually surprised him. The angle and positioning of her chest length hair still left enough to his imagination, but staring back at him from the iPhone screen was a very clear and very topless picture of Zarya grinning at him.

  
  


_Does this give you something better to think about?_

  
  


Even the caption managed to take him back. She was being more bold than usual. He hadn’t particularly expected his little game to work, let alone so well. He had mostly just wanted to tease her for a while, but what a pleasant surprise that she wanted to continue the conversation. It was a pretty magnificent idea, thinking about it; he could talk to her however and whenever he wanted practically without Sam or Dean or anyone knowing.

  
  


**_It gives me more to think about than you can imagine, Rya._ **

  
  


Zarya stared at the message with a soft smile. Just that one word was all the confirmation she needed to completely solidify that it was Lucifer. She knew what she was doing and going to continue doing was wrong as fuck in Sam and Dean’s eyes, but she really just couldn’t stay away at all. She slipped on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt before laying on her bed and responding again.

_So tell me what it makes you think about._


	3. I Fixed Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this is super short.  
> Welp, there will be more -shrug-  
> I dunno I'm digging dark!DhampirZarya I guess lmao

I Fixed Her.

The scene was deadlocked. Ketch had a brainwashed Mary Winchester and both had guns to Sam and Dean’s head. Zarya forced herself off the ground. She had been holding back so the brothers wouldn’t have to see her go full dhampir. That, and she hadn’t actually fed in a handful of days. She was all out of options. Sam and Dean could see the desperacy in her eyes. They called to her pleading for her not to but it was too late.

“You really have your back against the wall here, don’t ya, Rya?”

She looked away with self-hatred. “Don’t listen to him, Zare!” Dean called. “Just get out of here! Protect yourself!”

Lucifer chuckled. “Don’t you get it, Dean? She doesn’t need protecting. She’s not trying to save herself; why would she ever consider that? No,” he smirked sadistically, “Rya wants to play martyr because she knows she has the power to.”

Before Ketch could even get a full grip on what was happening, the archangel had grabbed Zarya. He pulled her back against his chest and forced his wrist harshly into her mouth hard enough that her fangs cut him. She squirmed beneath him but being as weak as she was he easily held her firmly against him. The other four watched in horror as her eyes changed to crimson while Lucifer’s blood dripped down her chin. After a solid minute they watched his grip loosen on her but still she didn't budge. Only once both of them were physically calm did he slowly pull his wrist away.

“What did you do?” Ketch asked.

Lucifer smirked. “I fixed her.”

Dark veins appeared beneath Zarya’s bloody crimson eyes. Her fangs extended fully, grazing just over her bottom lip that was still saturated with the archangel’s blood. In a flash unseen by any of the humans, Zarya knocked Mary into a wall. She hit her head and fell unconscious. Ketch was then thrown into the air and kicked at least a half mile away. Sam and Dean leapt back as far away as they could instinctively. 

“Clarke…” Sam started cautiously with his hands up in defense. “Clarke it’s us… you can calm down now…”

Zarya, however, kept her eyes deadlocked on Dean who was also glaring her down. “You’re not our Zare anymore, are you?”

A twisted smile pulled at her bloody lips as she shook her head. “For the first time in my life everything feels… clear. I am Zarya Vasile, I always will be. But I’m not your naive little ‘Zare’ or ‘Clarke’,” her eyes flicked to Sam briefly. “The parts of her she keeps buried inside; that resent her. And you, for making her weak. You made her choke me down for  _ so _ long, boys. I’m so excited to finally have some fucking release.”

Holding a palm out to each of them the brothers froze suddenly as the air was pulled from their lungs. They lifted off their feet slowly, choking for air.

“This…” Dean choked. “This isn’t you, Zare!”

“It is now,” she smiled. Blood seeped from her crimson eyes and turned black as it dripped down her pale cheeks.


	4. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya gets cornered on a solo hunt with only one way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy fluff from sheer boredom and mild obsession with my own ship like a loser -shrug- lmao

Thank You.

  
  


Zarya immediately regret going after the nest of vamps herself. It was only supposed to be four tops she had insisted. She could have handled four vamps by herself! What she could not handle was  _ fourteen _ vamps still alive after the six she already managed to kill. When they just wouldn’t stop coming out of their hidey holes Zarya ran for her life with her machete in hand. Her boots pounded across the forest floor, desperately trying not to stop or slow until she reached her car. She could hear them right on her tail. Good God why hadn’t she just listened to Sam and Dean? She was out of options and she knew it. Her lungs were growing heavy, legs becoming numb. It was only a matter of time before her knees gave in and she was vamp chow. Swallowing every bit of pride she had in an effort of choosing to live, she called out the one person’s name who could save her right then.

_ “Lucifer!” _

The archangel’s name rang and echoed off every tree, leaf, and molecule of air in a solid mile radius. Zarya’s eyes went wide as saucers when her foot caught a thick root in the ground. Feeling it happen in slow motion, she fell forward with the sounds of the angry and hungry vampires barely inches away. One only missed grabbing her hair because she was falling forward. Before she even hit the ground there was a sudden explosion behind her. Then she didn't even hit the dirt. Instead, Zarya crash landed into someone’s arms, no longer falling towards the ground. Her machete clattered onto a wooden floor.

“I will never understand why you insist on putting yourself in such situations, Rya.”

She merely shook her head up at the archangel and his nefarious smirk. “It was only supposed to be four vamps. How was I supposed to know that was only a fifth of the damn family? You know you can let me go now, right?”

He chuckled lightly, watching the determination but playfulness dance about in her greener than blue eyes. “How am I supposed to know you’re not going to run off and nearly get killed again?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Even if I did, you’d still be there. Hunting is what I do.” She felt his grip around her loosen, so that time it was Zarya who wasn’t letting go.

“Yes, you go on bingers trying to slay hoards of disgusting monsters while your darling Winchesters seek every way possible to get rid of me. Sometimes I wonder if you hunt to avoid them so you don’t have to help get rid of me.”

Zarya scoffed and rolled her eyes before finally stepping away. “Yeah? What makes you think that?” She wandered about a couple of old book cases, running a finger along the spine of each book. She could feel his eyes follow her.

“You’ll go on certain cases with them - the easy ones; werewolves, witches, vampires. The ones with no clear ulterior motive. But when Sam and Dean get really focused on another attempt to lock me back up or maybe even kill me, you turn the other way. You go hunting as far away from their plots as possible. And so far, more often than not, you wind up in situations that cause you to call for  _ me _ . Not Castiel, hell, not even Gabriel. Me.”

She had made her way to the small nook in the bow window where she sat with one lanky leg hanging down and the other bent on the bench with her. The sunlight through the window shimmered each individual indigo hair hiding amongst the dark onyx ones. “I guess I just trust you most when I need to admit I fucked up and need help. You keep coming back for me over and over, so maybe that ego of yours likes playing hero for a damsel in distress.” That time, she smirked.

He shrugged and leaned against the wall beside her with his arms crossed. “Just one. And she’s pretty good at being in distress. Constantly.”

“Come on, why do you have to do things like that?”

The smirk played at his lips. “Like what, Rya?”

“Like  _ that _ . You loathe humanity because your dad turned his back on you like a dick. I even hunt with the Winchesters! What’s so special about me?”

“Well to start, you’re barely human.”

“Alright, that’s unnecessary!” She pointed a finger up at him.

He chuckled. “I don’t lie to you, Rya. You’ve always… intrigued me, I suppose. And besides, even though you try to be a little Winchester, where do you still end up? Right here, with me. I can almost guarantee they’ve tried getting information on me from you and that you haven’t said a damn thing. What I want to know is why you continuously return  _ and _ defend me.”

Zarya’s eyes had turned out the window while he spoke. She was quiet for a moment after, finding the answer herself. For the first time she heard herself say it out loud. “Because somebody has to.” Her voice started off small and quiet. “You’re… you’re a real piece of work, honestly.” Slowly, her tone became more confident and a smile blossomed. “You’re an arrogant prick, and sometimes I just wanna punch you in the mouth over and over again, but you are always there when I need you. Even when I don’t think I do. Though I can’t say I approve of or agree with most of your reasons and methods, I am able to see the rationing about it. I think that’s what Sam and Dean hate most honestly.” She laughed a little.

He hadn’t taken his eyes off of her from the moment she started speaking. The sun had been setting slowly over Detroit and highlighted the indigo hue to her raven hair. It danced off of the blue in her eyes which brightened the emerald. There was fresh blood splatter dried across her cheeks, under her nails, visible on even her black t-shirt, and adding to the collection on her combat boots. He watched as she stood slowly, and walked up to him so they were basically toe to toe. She had to crane her neck slightly to look up at him being nearly half a foot shorter.

“Thank you,” her soft voice spoke with the warmest smile. She could see the confusion clear in his eyes.

“For… what?”

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his abdomen with her face pressed into his chest. “Always being here,” she told him softly. “I know how selfish of me it is when I always go back to Sam and Dean, but I just can’t let go of you. So… thank you.”

Of course he reciprocated and held her closely to him. His eyes remained over her hair and out the window as night covered over Detroit. “You’ll always come back to me. That’s the only reason I continue to let you go.”

“I promise I won’t stop coming back.”

“I know.”


	5. Basement & Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out Zarya is a dhampir.  
> It doesn't go well.

Basement & Chains.

  
  


Zarya’s eyes pried open slowly; she quickly realized she was laying on a cement floor. As her vision focused she then recognized the painted devil’s trap she was just outside of. Trying to sit up rattled the thick, steel cuffs and chains around her wrists that were connected to the wall. “Sons of bitches,” she hissed under her breath. An involuntary snarl at the chains pulled back her top lip and revealed her fangs. Of course they would freak out when they found out. That had been exactly why she kept it a damn secret for so long. Anger burned deep in her chest and she began ripping at the chains.

Upstairs, Sam and Dean begrudgingly hauled who was temporarily not Castiel through in the angel cuffs. Lucifer chuckled when the brothers stopped suddenly at the rattling of the chains as it bellowed through the bunker. “And everything just comes pouring out, huh?” He mocked them. “You idiots seriously locked her up in the dungeon though? How well do you think that’s gonna work for you?”

“You knew?” Dean snapped.

Lucifer smirked at him. The warding on the cuffs was wearing thin. “I told you, Dean - I know  _ my _ Rya. And if I know her as well as I do, I’d say you have about 38 seconds before that chunk of metal is ripped from the cement wall and she sets this place into lock down to kick the hell out of the two of you. I mean, don’t you think it would be at least a little bit traumatizing to cuff and chain her?”

Before either brother could even process the situation the 38 seconds exact had passed and a violent shriek echoed from the basement. “What even warranted you so scared or pissed off that you locked  _ her _ up of all things?” Lucifer continued. “I doubt you busted her having a pile of corpses beneath her fangs. Poor thing refuses to tap a damn vein. I wonder if she’ll make an exception this time.”

Sam opened his mouth to snap back at the archangel when the lights all turned red and the bunker shut and locked down entirely. Dean was first to draw his gun. Neither brother could see the warding on the cuffs failing entirely in the red lighting. When the cuffs hit the floor and the sound resonated, Sam whipped out his pistol and aimed it at the archangel. Lucifer just leaned against the table with his arms crossed and the arrogant smirk on his face.

“You don’t know jack about Clarke,” Sam told him. “Human entirely or… or not, she’s gonna throw a fit and--”

“And  _ what _ , Sammy?” came the ravenette’s voice just before her revolver clicking at Dean’s back. She stared up at the younger brother with a blank and cold expression. “I didn't kill that guy, just so you boneheads know, but I really fucking wish I had. He was a waste of life.”

“Then who did kill him, Zare?” Dean hissed with his gun at his side. “Cause he had fang marks and you apparently have those now.”

“Yeah I kind of haven’t fed in three days so when I found a freshly murdered vamp kill my face did the thing. Fucking end of the world. This is exactly why I didn't tell you guys I turned. Somehow I just knew I’d wake up in the basement. The cuffs and chains were really great, by the way. I mean, thanks for screwing it to the wall rather than the floor. And I guess cement is cooler than a metal box.” She tossed a glare over at Lucifer who shrugged and waved on the entertainment.

“And I’m feeling like you’re about to give us that exact reason you woke up in the freakin’ basement.”

“Nope. Not even malnourished will I give you that satisfaction, Dean. You always said you’d go out by the edge of a blade or the barrel of a gun. Well, here’s that gun.”

Sam’s eyes went wide but the dhampir was far too quick for him. Even with their height difference, Zarya took her revolver and hit Dean as hard as she could without killing him on the back of his head. His eyes rolled and closed immediately as everything went dark and he fell forward to the floor. Before Sam could even comprehend, Zarya was behind him.

“Try not to come looking for me this time, Sammy.”

Once both Winchesters were out cold on the floor Zarya switched everything back on in the bunker and headed for the stairs. “You’re seriously just walking away right now?” Lucifer questioned with half a laugh in his tone.

She turned when she was a few steps up and looked down at him. “Well I’m not leaving them my car.” She dangled her keys in her hand with a playful expression. “So I guess either you’re playing hide and seek with me or dealing with my driving.” She shrugged and headed back up the stairs, tossing a, “Your choice!” over her shoulder.

Zarya almost thought she was going to have a peaceful ride and end up making Lucifer chase her halfway across the states. She had gotten in the driver’s seat, turned the engine over, and was about to shift gears when the passenger’s door opened. “Aw, you’re no fun.” She teased before taking off through Kansas. “I was thinking about Florida for a little while.”

“I wanted to know what actually made Sam and Dean chain  _ you _ up.” He stated.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. And that curiosity was just so great it actually shoved you into my car so this is going to be an awful drive if I don’t just tell you.”

He smirked playfully at her. “As long as you understand.”

“Whatever. I’m not guilty. I was at a bar for a while dealing with my own bullshit by putting the best bandaid over it - liquor. I’d seen the dead guy going around to literally all of the women in the bar and getting handsy. He’d get beligerant if you refused him when he offered to buy a drink. I wanted nothing more than to kick his drunk head into a fucking dumpster a few times. He left long before I did because I can drink way more liquor than I used to be able to. But the same rules apply and because I hadn’t fed in a couple of days I got a little extra tipsy and lucid. I stepped out back for some cool air to hopefully sober up and call Nova about more blood bags soon and I found him. I could obviously smell the blood because it was still fresh so because I was tipsy and hungry my face vamped out conveniently as Sam and Dean walked up to bring my drunk ass home.”

Lucifer actually made a face. “Listen, I’m not trying to defend those idiots, but that can’t be all it took to freak them out that bad, Rya. It’s not like you had blood of any kind dripping down your face.”

“No… but they may have scared the hell out of me when they walked up behind me and I may have choke slammed Sam into the brick wall with my vampy face and inhuman strength…”

“And we have a winner!” He clapped teasingly. “So you mean to tell me that you  _ still _ haven’t fed? Even before you left?”

“Uh, yeah no.” She grinned guiltily. “I’m fine. Just don’t get on my nerves for a little while because I don’t plan on stopping until we’re out of Kansas and the supply I do have left is in my trunk.”

“There is another option you know.” He shoved his wrist closer to her face.

Zarya promptly slapped his hand away with her eyes still fully focused on the road. “Not happening. Not only is not what I do, but even out of desperacy I would not bite Cas.”

“So, if I wasn’t using little ole Castiel…”

She looked over for a second with a ‘fuck you’ kind of smile. “Still a hell no.”


	6. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya doesn't do well under water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of that superhero complex and Zarya's trauma towards water~

Water.

Zarya never did like water very much. At least, not being completely submerged for more than thirty seconds. It was understandable, given her traumatic childhood accident. Her mouth was clamped tightly shut, lungs on lockdown. She fought against the restraints binding her ankles together and hands behind her back. The weight of the chains weighed her down further and further. Her eyes stung against the water as she watched the surface become further and further away.

“She’s too far in,” Sam shouted once Ketch was a crumpled mess on the pier. “We’ll never reach her.”

“Well we can’t just let her die down there!” Dean yelled. “She’ll turn for fuck’s sake and then die and come back over and over again until, what? We get some scuba gear?”

“What the hell can we do, Dean?” Pain filled Sam’s voice with realism. “Cas isn’t strong enough anymore; he wouldn’t make it either. None of the Vasiles, even with their speed, would get here fast enough.”

Darkness began to fill Zarya’s eyes. Finally she couldn’t hold it anymore and let out a gasp for water filled air. Instantly she choked. Her body was becoming too heavy. The ice cold of the water didn't even faze her anymore. As her eyes began to flutter shut, something broke the surface and sent waves through.

“We don’t have time, Crowley,” Dean snapped at the bloodgened demon when he randomly appeared. “Not unless you’re diving in to get Zare before she goes fangs.”

Fear sank through Crowley like a building crashing down. “You’re about to have a much bigger problem than that.”

“I sincerely doubt--”

“How about bloody  _ Lucifer? _ ”

Just when the dark nothingness was about to consume Zarya she felt her restraints snap. She was too numb and water-logged to do anything. Next thing she knew there were arms around her, then air.

“Oh, no, Miss Vasile has already been retrieved from the water,” Bacchus told them. “She is safe, sound, and still human by choice.”

“So where the hell is she then?” Dean demanded, reaching for his angel blade.

Bacchus continued to smile with his hands folded behind his lower back. “You could strike me with that blade, if you like, but it won’t do much aside from ruin my clothing, Dean.”

“Bloody impossible,” spat Crowley. “You’re nothing more than--”

“Than a longtime servant of the Vasile family. Please consider that deeply. As for where Miss Zarya is, you may see her should it be a decision of hers. I am unfortunately under obligation to keep her location hidden as it is valuable to the safety of her life.”

“Bacchus,” Sam tried as calmly as possible, “ _ who _ pulled Clarke from the water?”

Zarya came to with a groan and a headache. She sat up slowly, her eyes still too sensitive to open. She rubbed them gently which finally allowed them to open. She wasn’t at the bunker, so it wasn’t the Winchesters or associated to rescue her. She felt like Nova would have been more extravagant; Katia more simple. Her hands grazed absentmindedly across the black silk comforter that covered her. When she looked down at it her shirt was noticed in her peripheral vision and she knew exactly who saved her without question.

Truthfully, it was a nice looking shirt; a simple, flowy, blouse with lace sleeves. Her problem was that it was a maroon fabric. Red. Something she never so much as bought, borrowed, or wanted because of the green in her eyes. But there was one person who would  _ always _ want to see her in red and save her ass when needed.

“Tell me, Rya,” her head lifted slowly to find the archangel leaning against the doorframe, “how do you always manage to find yourself in these situations? I personally think you’ve been spending too much time with the Winchesters.”

Zarya jumped from the bed suddenly, rushing over to Lucifer, and threw her arms around him tightly. She was actually shaking. “I thought I was dead down there forever. Thank you.”

He held her close to him, leaning his chin on top of her head. “I will always protect you, Rya.” He told her quietly. “I lost it the second I found out those bastards had you. I tore through everything and everyone I had to just to get to you in time. And I always will.”

Nova laughed when the Winchesters explained the situation to her. “Cut the shit,” Dean barked. “We know you can do a simple tracking spell on Zare.”

“Well sure I can, boys, but you literally just said that  _ Lucifer _ pulled her from  _ drowning _ . That’s gotta be pretty traumatizing to the kid, right?”

“What’s your point?” asked Sam.

The Romanian vampire shrugged though they couldn’t see over the phone. “Kid must be pretty thankful that he hauled ass and pulled her out before any damage was done. Probably five minutes later and yeah he still would have gotten her before she had to suffer like Stefan did in the quarry - still love the fuck out of that, side note - but he got her out before she even had to turn. It’s still completely her choice to remain human because  _ he _ keeps giving her that option. How do you think she’ll react to the idiots who put her in that situation to begin with showing up and trying to drag her away from someone who has saved her life over and over again?”

The brothers were silent for a minute before Dean cut his eyes. “We never told you how it all started.”

Nova laughed again. “Oops, my bad. Right. You guys seem to think the rest of us are  _ so _ self absorbed that we have no idea of the happenings in everyone else’s lives. Joke’s on you, really. Some details we might miss, but we keep watch of our own best we can. So when Zina and Katia woke up screaming one morning because they each saw different points of the scenario, we knew what was going on. You used her as bait because of the dhampir gene and it backfired right in your face. I’ll get Zarya’s location for you, but only because I really can’t wait for the day that she kicks both your asses. I really hope today is the day, and I think it just might be.”


	7. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean thought they might have an idea to cheer up Zarya after the loss of Lucifer.  
> So much regret.

Resurrection.

It had been just over a month. Sam and Dean figured Zarya wasn’t going to be alright, but they were beginning to worry. She would give simple texts that she was alive with her location on so they knew where she was, but she refused to come back to the bunker. The brothers worried that Lucifer’s imprint on her could cause more damage than just returning him to the Cage. What had she been up to? There was no questioning Nova or even Katia; both of their lips were sealed shut in regards to Zarya. Nova admitted that she gave the young dhampir a half ounce of “probably the best pot” she had acquired in some decades. No doubt she was waist deep in absinthe alongside it. 

But they couldn’t let her continue to unravel. They had to bring her home; she needed to know what had been going on.

“What’s the big deal?” Zarya groaned while dragging herself down the stairs of the bunker’s entrance. Her hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in at least a week and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Then she laid eyes on  _ him _ . Everything seemed to freeze around her. Her breath caught in her throat so badly she nearly choked on it. She actually had to grab onto one of the chairs so she didn't collapse. Sam and Dean remained a safe distance apart in the library just watching the scene unravel and ready for any emergency.

“Rya,” his voice finally resounded with a broken hope within it. Tears prickled his bright blue eyes.

Oh, that almost did it. That almost brought the dhampir to the floor. One blood-tinged tear slipped unnoticed from her left eye. She knew those eyes; she knew that voice. “Nick…?” Her voice cracked. “Is it… is it really you?”

Without any more hesitation, he quickly walked around the table and took the ravenette tightly in his arms. She immediately fell apart, sobbing brightly bloody tears while she clung to him. “It’s me, Rya,” he told her softly while he held her. “I promise, it’s me.”

“What the hell happened?” Her tone became concerned and demanding. She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. “You-- you were in Heaven! You were safe, and happy, and--”

Nick pulled her back into him and shushed her. “I don’t know how it happened, sweetheart. I just know I’m here. And I’m so fucking happy to see you.”

Zarya could feel her emotions beginning to unravel. It was all becoming too much for her to handle with the distress she was under. When was the last time she even fed? Everything was racing through her mind. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest. The room began to spin. She could smell the human and blood in all three men around her. The thumping of their carotid arteries grew louder in her ears. She had to go before she lost what little control she had. She forced herself to step away, muttering furiously about how she needed air before sprinting out the door. Sam and Dean urged Nick not to follow as he headed for the door after her.

“I know what she is,” he told them boldly. “Everything shook when the Darkness was released and Rya turned. I may have been in Heaven with Sarah, but I  _ never _ stopped looking out for Rya. It  _ killed _ me inside knowing there wasn’t a damn thing I could do for her. You two certainly aren’t going to stop me now. There is no reason to fear her, ever. Not for me anyways.”

It didn't take Nick very long to find Zarya; she did exactly what she used to when they were kids and hid in the woods. He could hear her crying and turmoil as he grew closer. “Rya.” Her head jerked up as soon as she heard his voice. How hadn’t she heard his footsteps or anything else? He knelt beside her and brushed some hair out of her face. “It’s okay, Rya.”

She sniffled. “My life is a really fucked up circus.”

He chuckled and used his dark sleeves to wipe some of the bloody tears off of her cheeks. “Yeah, yeah it is, baby. But yet here you are, still standing and fighting through every single day.”

“I’m a monster, Nick. What’s left to fight for?”

“You’re a dhampir, Rya. One of the rarest breeds there is on this Earth. And besides, now you’re not some nameless waitress in a backwoods suburb dragging herself through each day for some half-ass paycheck. You made a name yourself. Zarya Maxine Clarke Vasile.” He smiled bright as he held her face in his hands. “I may have been in Heaven, but they couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, Rya. I watched you fight tooth and nail every fucking day. I watched you struggle with your morals; what you wanted, what was ‘right’. I watched you rise above the rest just to have the one thing you finally admitted aloud that you wanted to be taken away  _ again _ by Dean Winchester.”

An airy breath escaped her lips. “You know…?”

“Come on, Rya, I’m not  _ that _ stupid, am I? Nothing like watching the same man put a bullet through this head then an archangel blade in the chest. That’s why I said ‘yes’ - because I knew he would protect you; care for you. As soon as I let him in I could feel the imprint that was desperately seeking you out. I knew you were safest under his wings.”

Tears still fell down her pale cheeks with a brokenness in her greener-than-blue eyes. “But do you know why I hurt  _ so _ badly right now…?” Her voice was smaller than a frightened child’s. “Nova knows… because of when she lost Damon.”

Realization struck Nick like a bus. Zarya had lost the other half of herself; the part that reached back for Lucifer. She had finally allowed herself to love someone else just to have him ripped away  _ again _ . He knew vaguely of the Vasile women having soul bonds to others. Something about keeping balance. Wasn’t it always about keeping balance somehow? For years Lucifer protected the ravenette; watched over her, loved her. Zarya fought relentlessly against it for fear of being hurt again. Just when she finally gives in she gets hurt again, and by the same face at that.

“Sam and Dean don’t know, do they?” She shook her head. A strange thought popped into the sandy blonde’s head then. “Anything can be brought back to life, right?”

Zarya’s brows furrowed. She sniffled and wiped her face with her own black sleeve. “I mean, I guess? There’s always a give and take kind of thing, like when we got Katia back but lost Damon.” She could see the wheels turning in Nick’s brain and sighed. “Nick, stop. You’re overthinking this. Lucifer is… he’s gone.”

“But where do angels go when they die, Rya? Demons get circulated through Hell, humans go to Heaven or Hell, supernatural creatures used to go to the Other Side, there’s prison worlds for fuck’s sake. He’s got to be somewhere, right?”

It was an incredibly stupid idea and theory, but that didn't stop either of them from looking into it. And Zarya figured she might know where to start. “I think I might know someone who could tell us.”

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


“Zarya Vasile. You have never ceased to amaze and amuse me. To what do I owe the pleasure, child?”

The dhampir kept Nick slightly behind her as they stood before Oblivion herself. Zarya had yet to have the honor of meeting the celestial face to face; she had only heard Zina and the others speak of her.

_ And Lucifer, _ her thoughts reminded her.

“Where do angels go when they die?” She asked bluntly and boldly. “There’s barely a handful left so what happens when they die?”

The white haired celestial’s head tilted towards her shoulder with a playful smirk on her face that reminded Zarya too much of the archangel. “They go to where my older brother has been locked for eons - the Empty.”

“I’m sorry, what?” came Nick.

Zarya flicked her tongue against her teeth. “Right… uh…”

Oblivion chuckled with her violet eyes locked onto Nick. “Nick Rowell, such an interesting human and well fit face for my nephew.” Zarya’s hand immediately slapped onto Nick’s mouth as soon as it opened which made Oblivion laugh again. “You may have watched over Zarya well while in Heaven, but so much has still been kept from you. Poor thing.”

“Nick,” Zarya spoke slowly, “this is… Oblivion. The plane where Remiel and the Vasiles were born from. She… uh… she’s Chuck’s  _ other _ sister…”

“How many siblings does He have…?” the blonde whispered in confusion.

“Three,” the celestial answered simply. “He’s actually the baby of the family.”

Both of them deadpanned. Zarya’s eye actually twitched. “You’re kidding me.”

“It’s not a well known fact given the ego my baby brother has always had, but actually Orpheus is the eldest, then myself, then Amara, and then,” she sighed and rolled her eyes, “ _ Chuck. _ Honestly, I don’t understand the name thing. Only my nephew ever cared about mine.”

“Lucifer,” the ravenette spoke almost melodically. “He was your favorite. He told me your name is Vespera.”

She nodded slowly. “Yes, child. I take it that is why you called upon me and asked where angels go in death - because you seek to bring my dear nephew back?”

“Is it possible?” asked Nick.

“Is it what  _ you _ desire, Nick Rowell? Your body has housed him for many years causing damage to whatever was left of your mortal mind and life. If you let him in once more then it will be the last and it is not guaranteed to work.”

Zarya accidentally let out a small gasp. “Wait, so I could lose them both,  _ again _ , if it doesn’t work?”

“Is it a risk you are willing to take? How much do either of their lives mean to you, young dhampir?”

She began shaking her head and backstepping as the fear clutched her heart. “No. Absolutely not. I cannot go through that  _ again _ . I won’t. Come on, Nick.”

Nick didn't budge. “What would I need to do?”

“Hell no!” The ravenette argued. “Don’t even worry about what it could have been. It’s not worth it.”

Before Zarya could pull him away, Vespera slipped a small (and suddenly conjured) piece of paper into the blonde’s hand with a wink before vanishing in purple smoke.

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


“Have you guys seen Nick around?” asked Sam. “He’s not in his room or any of the common areas.”

Zarya looked up from her book immediately while Dean shrugged with his eyes on his laptop and beer headed towards his mouth. “He probably went for some air or something. You guys had an awfully long talk this morning.” He looked to Zarya. “And I’m assuming that’s why you look like a deer in headlights.”

“I think he’s gonna do something really,  _ really _ stupid,” she spoke quickly before speeding towards Nick’s bedroom. She immediately noticed a small note sticking out of a book left on the bed. Alongside the information on the spell from Vespera was a note for Zarya herself in Nick’s handwriting.

  
  


_ It is worth it, Rya. _

_ For you. _

  
  


She immediately snatched her phone from her pocket with shaking hands and dialed Sofia. “I don’t care if tracking spells aren’t good enough for you because I need you to do one right fucking now please.”

The Russian vampire was actually taken back by the panic in Zarya’s voice. Without question or argument she set up the spell while Zarya headed to her car. Sam and Dean shouted after her but she couldn’t hear them. As she was racing off, the brothers got the Impala into gear. Within minutes Sofia had located Nick. Zarya sped as fast as the Cadillac could go, leaving the brothers at least a solid mile behind her. She barely came to a full stop before putting the car in park and rushing out without shutting her door. Zarya burst into the old cabin shouting for Nick with tears already stinging in her eyes. She zoomed into each room to find them all empty except the last where Nick laid unmoving on his back on the floor.

Zarya’s knees skidded across the wood floor as tears began to pour. She couldn’t hear a heartbeat. Just as she scooped his body into her arms while she sobbed, Sam and Dean rushed in. They stopped in their tracks in the doorway. Zarya began to shake and sob with bloody tears as she lost any semblance of control over her emotions.

“Zare--” Dean tried to start.

“Shut up!” She screamed so loud the windows actually cracked. “Shut up! Don’t talk anymore!  _ Nothing! _ ” 

Their hearts ached for the ravenette so badly they didn't even pay any mind to the sudden thunder looming outside. They could practically feel her heartbreak. How much more could she handle? The brothers jumped slightly when a  _ loud _ crack of thunder finally broke through Zarya’s crying. Sam started smacking his brother’s arm to get his attention suddenly; Nick’s hands were twitching. Slowly, they reached up and wrapped themselves around the dhampir. The sobbing muted abruptly but tears still poured down her face.

There it was - the faintest heartbeat. Slow and steady. Her lip quivered and her hands tightened around the fabric of his shirt. Zarya’s mind was  _ reeling _ . Everything was scattered, shattered, and on fire. Her heart began to race.

“Oh, Rya.”

His voice was so quiet there was no way the brothers could have heard. A chill danced down her spine from the sudden coolness of his hands. Her eyes widened as large as they could with tears still free flowing. Sam and Dean began reaching for their guns.

“Don’t you know by now that I will  _ always _ come for you?”

It was a movement so swift that not even Zarya, as a dhampir, had time to process. In one split second his eyes opened with a flash of scarlet and he was on his feet with Sam and Dean pinned to the wall. Their guns clattered to the floor. Zarya still sat on her knees with eyes wide and crying still as she looked up at the scene. Sam and Dean yelled for her to run - she had the speed to - but she couldn’t hear them. Cold hands took hold of hers suddenly and she was on her feet staring up at devilish blue eyes.

Lucifer pouted a little as he took in her features. “Rya, when was the last time you fed on literally anything? Even a damn bunny rabbit for all I care.”

Still, Sam and Dean shouted from where they remained held against the wall. And still they were unheard. And still they were clueless.

“Over a month,” she finally answered, her voice raspy. “If I got you back… then what happened to Nick…?”

Lucifer kissed her forehead. “He’s safe, my love. I promise.” Slowly, she nodded. Finally he rolled his eyes from all of the Winchesters’ shouting. With a snap of his fingers Dean fell to the floor. He immediately reached for his gun. “Ah-ah, not so fast and not this time, Dean-o.” With a flick of the wrist the gun was on the other side of the room. “You really think after all this that Rya would let you get past to me?” He laughed at the elder brother. “Oh, you still don’t get it, do you?”

“Zare, what the hell is he talking about? What are you doing?”

The dhampir stepped forward suddenly. Her bloody tears had dried to her cheeks almost like warpaint. “If you’re after him, then you’re after me.”

Sam and Dean nearly choked on nothing but air and the statement itself. Dean was on his feet with anger bubbling in his eyes. “No, we’re not doing this Zare. You need--”

“I need you to shut the fuck up for once,” she interjected coldly. “You morons really don’t get it, do you? You thought you were killing the archangel inside when you blew out my best friend’s brains.” Dean flinched a little. “You’ve done nothing but stuff him back in Hell or try to end his life. Yeah, sure, he can be a dickhead. Who isn’t? Then I got to run in just to see you ram an archangel blade through his chest. Do you know why I ran away, Dean? Why it fucked me up so bad? Do you remember Nova after she lost Damon in the collapse of the Other Side?”

Sam understood right away. His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his mouth. “You’re in love with him,” he blurted. “You-- you matched his imprint after all…”

Lucifer put his hands on her shoulders as he smirked at the brothers. “And you two idiots never even knew. For  _ months _ she kept you away from me. I mean, really, how many monsters does Michigan and the surrounding area really have for Rya to be constantly going back to? Every time you were almost close to finding me again she threw you right off.”

Dean’s expression was borderline rage at the ravenette, which was fine since hers was as equally dark towards him. Lucifer leaned down to Zarya’s ear with a smirk. “Finally ready to let go yet, Rya?”

His angel blade slid from her sleeve into her hand as her face began to change. “I’ve had more than enough.”


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet favor gets hot and untamable.  
> It might as well be hard drugs for Zarya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyy ya girl wrote some light smut for once lmfaooo  
> And yeah, -light- smut.  
> I feel so dirty now just from this LMAO

Wings.

“Go away, Lucifer.” Zarya practically groaned when she heard the archangel step in her doorway.

He grinned, knowing she knew he was even without looking. “I mean no torment, Rya. Scout’s honor.”

Slowly, Zarya turned in her desk chair to look at him with cut eyes. “What the hell do you want?”  _ And why did Sam and Dean leave me to babysit? Fucking pricks. _

“I might need a…  _ small _ favor.”

“No.” She answered simply before turning back to her laptop.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned obnoxiously over her shoulder. “Come on, you’re not even doing anything important. You’re literally scrolling through YouTube unable to decide on something to watch because you’re  _ that _ bored.”

The ravenette sighed. She shut her laptop and turned to him with her legs and arms crossed. “Fine. What could you possibly want from me with Sam and Dean conveniently out of state?”

A playful smirk pulled at his mouth. “I need you to fix my wings for me.” The look on her face nearly made him bust out laughing. He shrugged nonchalantly. “They got tangled and mangled last time I pulled  _ you _ ,” he tapped her chin, “from literal fire.”

Zarya’s cheeks had started to highlight a light pink. “Wh-what the fuck can I do then? Do I look like I ever took any veterinary courses that covered wing maintenance?”

Sometimes Lucifer wanted to hit her and sometimes she made him laugh. There were also times, such as that precise moment, where he wasn’t certain which he wanted more. He chose to ignore her instead. “It’s no different than finger-combing that mess of hair on your head.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. It’s not gonna like, burn my eyes out or hands off, right?”

“Only because you’re you,” he answered with a light chuckle.

Zarya actually had to force her composure when the wings came out. The few times she had thought about angel wings, Lucifer’s in particular, she always imagined they were magnificent, yet it was nothing compared to what she actually saw. Some feathers were a little scorched and out of place, caught up with some other ones, but still they were a gallant white dipped in gold. To top it off, Nick’s face and body couldn’t have fit more perfectly; the perfectly messy sandy blonde hair, a light shadow of stubble across his sharp jaw, and the most dazzling blue eyes.

_ Why do you have to do things like this? _ Zarya screamed in her mind.  _ Why did Sam and Dean have the balls to leave you here with me? Why do I let myself get into these situations? _

Once he was sat backwards in her chair, the ravenette stared with bright red cheeks and wide eyes at his back and wings. He could sense her hesitation; it was shy and child-like. They both jumped a little at the initial contact. Slowly and delicately Zarya dragged her fingers through the feathers. It really was similar to finger-combing her hair with all the knots and thickness. She was able to gently rub some of the singed ends off that needed it. She could feel how tense he was becoming suddenly. It almost caused her to stop until she realized it wasn’t because she was doing something wrong, but because it must have felt nice.

“I’m sorry this happened because of me,” she spoke softly as her fingers brushed through the feathers again.

“Don’t apologize, Rya. I will always come for you.”

There was something about the tone of his voice that caused a warm pit in the lowest part of her gut. She was reminding herself  _ in through the nose, out through the mouth _ to steady her breathing. She hated that she was getting enjoyment out of the whole ordeal but she really was. She pressed herself against his back and felt his muscles tense.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asked him in a low tone.

His eyes flashed scarlet for a quick second. “Mm, but you are too, aren’t you, Rya?”

As she slowly dragged her hands down once more some of her hair brushed lightly against his bare shoulder. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea for her to be generally surrounded by attractive men, especially one who was known to tempt her. Had she made her choice? Minutes continued to pass. Sam and Dean wouldn’t be back for at least a day or two, and it was just more they would never have to know.

With a teasing smirk of her own and her hands grazing his bare back, she whispered in his ear, “Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?”

Zarya found herself flat on her back on the floor suddenly with her hands above her head and one feisty archangel above her. Her shirt had ridden up enough to expose her midriff and the bottom portion of the scar on her side. Lucifer’s wings were gone again, leaving him shirtless on top of her. He smirked down at her. “Careful, Rya; I do like the game you think you’re trying to play.”

With pink tinted cheeks she boldly stared him in the eye. “Then show me how to play.”

In one swift movement she was off the floor and against a wall with her legs around his waist as he kissed her.  _ Holy fuck _ did it feel nice to the ravenette. The sensation was quickly consuming her senses as she dragged her nails down the archangel’s bare chest. He let out a low growl against her lips at the gesture.

“Rya…”

She reached up and grabbed his face in her hands. “Yes,” she whispered against his lips. “Just… yes.  _ Please. _ ”

That was all he needed. The small plea sent him over the edge. With a snap she was left breathless in her black bra and panties. His fingers lightly traced the scars he once left on her side sending a strange sensation through her body. He held her pinned to the wall as if she were no more than a piece of paper while he mercilessly ravaged her. Sam and Dean might have vomited if they walked in because she could be heard throughout almost the entire bunker. There wasn’t a single spot on her body that he touched or kissed that didn't send her spinning. It was like her skin was crawling with ecstasy.

He kissed her hard before smirking and whispering low in her ear. “Consider yourself the only woman I would get on my knees for.”

Before she could even process or question him, the little bit of fabric left covering her was gone and he had her legs around his neck on his shoulders. The sudden cry of sheer pleasure resounded possibly even to the outside of the bunker. Her cheeks turned bright red and her legs tensed and shook around him. She couldn’t even think of what to do about her hands before they were pinned to the wall. Good God how Dean’s head would  _ explode _ if they got home early. Sam would probably throw up. Violently.

“Fuck!” She cursed loudly. She pulled at the invisible restraints while her toes actually curled and nails dug into the wall. Each gentle flick of his tongue sent her further and further over the edge.

Finally, when she had the quickest second of clarity, she gathered her strength and pulled with all her might to toss them both to the floor again. Zarya’s messy hair fell over her left shoulder as she leaned over him. He grinned at how red her cheeks were and how breathless she was on top of him. Truthfully, she was quite the breathtaking creature. Every simple curve, the rapid rise and fall of her bare chest, the scar on her belly button from a teenage attempt at a home piercing, the scars on each of her hips from the little diamond intradermals she tried after graduating, each strand of waved and partially knotted hair, but especially the seductive, predatorial look in her eyes. It was an amazing sight Lucifer loved to see.

She dropped her palms flat on the floor which brought them chest to chest and nose to nose. “I like to think I can still do some things that’ll surprise you.”

Oddly enough she actually did with the strangest but coolest talent he had seen in a while. Her nails raked seductively down his bare chest to reach the buttons of his jeans between her bare legs. With a simple flick it was undone, sure, but then her lanky legs curled in towards herself even as she leaned down. She gave one quick wink with a smirk, then in the swiftest movement her legs kicked his jeans completely off.

His brows raised as a grin spread across his lips. “Mm, go ahead, Rya. Keep surprising me.” His hands came down suddenly, slapping against her pale ass loudly which made her jump. “What’s the matter, all out of surprises already?”

Looking him directly in the eye while she bit her bottom lip she slowly began to sit upright on him, dragging her nails down his chest while she did so. “ _ I swear on my life that I’ve been a good girl, _ ” she sang softly. Her pale lips pulled up into a smirk while her hair fell partially over her left eye. “ _ Tonight I don’t wanna be her. _ ”

Once she knew he was focused on her voice and not breaking eye contact she bit her lip again and grinded her hips down until he was inside of her. Her fingers curled inwards, nails cutting him again until her fists were balled. Her teeth immediately released her lip for another string of profanities in the most arousing voice he had ever heard escape her mouth. With one hand holding firmly to her hip as she grinded on him, the other began to gently trace over his sigil scarred to her side causing another line of moaning profanities. A breathless “fuck” came from both of them when she leaned back down to him slowly as she moved her hips in  _ just _ the right way.

His hands wandered up her skin slowly until he held her face gently. He could feel her body, legs especially, tensing and curling. He kissed her with a possessive passion that caused her to bite his lower lip. “Fuck, Rya,” he spoke against her lips as they continued to move against one another. “I love you.”

She could understand every word. He wanted her to. Out of all of the languages she had grown to know at least some of, she barely knew a damn bit of Enochian. Yet each syllable that he whispered to her she could hear clear as day. She could feel the dark fire burning through her chest wildly. With one hand on his chest and the other in his hair she no longer hesitated to tell him, “I’m yours.”

Another surprise. “Rya--”

She quickly put a finger to his lips with a smile. Slowly, she nodded. “I give myself to you, my love. I’m yours, Lucifer.”

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


“Do you think Clarke was fine without us there?” Sam questioned while he stared out the window on the way home. “We haven’t heard from her all weekend.”

“Have you tried calling her?” Dean offered with a chuckle. “No, because we’ve been covered in ghoul guts all damn weekend. Call her if you’re so paranoid. She’d kick Lucifer’s ass all over the bunker if he so much as looked at her wrong.”

Sam took the rational suggestion and took out his phone to dial Zarya. When she failed to answer he tried calling again. Dean made a joke that she probably didn't need the overbearing mom-brother blowing her up and that she always answered his calls. So Dean took out his phone. With a cocky grin he hit dial on Zarya’s contact. One ring, two rings, three rings; it was just under ten rings before voicemail kicked in. He immediately hung up and tried again. Three more times he also got her voicemail.

“So uh, should we be concerned now?” asked Sam.

Dean pursed his lips and hit the gas. He had faith that Zarya could defend herself against an attack, but that lingering feeling kept questioning:  _ what if it wasn’t an attack? _

The Impala raced as fast as it could back to Kansas. Sam tried calling Charlie and Jody to see if anyone was closer than them to check on Zarya. Jody said her cellphone was still pinging at the bunker but Zarya didn't answer her either. Claire should have been on a case in the area so she called Claire next. Claire and Charlie both raced to the bunker and stormed inside shouting for the ravenette. While Claire darted around with her gun, Charlie’s eye caught something on the table. When she read it, she gasped, and Claire ran to her asking what she found.

  
  


_ Looks like I finally got the girl this time. _

_ Poor, old, Dean-o. _

_ -L _


End file.
